


Definitely Not in Kansas Anymore

by the_girl_king



Category: Being Human (US/Canada), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_king/pseuds/the_girl_king
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Massive crossover fic. Completely self-indulgent with all my favorite pairings.  I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for awhile. Bear with me, dear reader, as we traverse this winding universe together. Your (not?)cliche case of a fangirl waking up in an alternate universe. Chaos ensues. </p>
<p>Average fangirl, Ariel, wakes up in Beacon Hills, and upon the realization that she's not dreaming, sets off to find as many allies as possible. In a world where Beacon Hills (and who knows what other fictional places) exists, she pulls together all her fandom knowledge to save herself -- and maybe a few other characters too. </p>
<p>What follows is a hunt for hunters, werewolves, and lots and lots of vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Not in Kansas Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> The introduction of (some of) the pack

The rich smell of rain-soaked dirt filled her nostrils. She breathed in deep and sighed, rolling over and drawing her hands up to pillow her head. She smiled contentedly at the way something like grass tickled the skin on her arms, and reached with slender fingers to find luscious purchase to entangle them in. She yawned widely and opened one eye; it burned from lack of sleep and she closed it without getting a good view of her surroundings. She expected to see nothing else but the walls and furniture of her room, so it took her brain a few seconds to register that she was, in fact, not in her room at all.

Her eyes opened wide and her pupils dilated to compensate for the lack of light. She sat up, crisscross-apple-sauce, and waited for them to fully adjust to her new, dark surroundings. Slowly, and aided by moonlight, her eyes grew accustomed to the environment and she was able to see, with some clarity, where she was.

Dark woods surrounded her from every angle except up, which was a canopy of leaves against a blue-grey background. Images of Slender Man passed through her mind and she shuttered, quickly turning and glancing all around. The normal sounds of a living forest filled her ears, too loud and silent all at once. Over the chatter of the crickets and a brook nearby she couldn’t distinguish any other sounds, and yet there was an eerie silence filling her ears.

“Creepy woods, check,” she said fearfully, eyes darting to check for monsters.

She could feel her anxiety rising so she breathed in and out, shorter and shallower than was helpful, and put her back to the nearest tree, self-defense finally kicking in. “Okay, Elle,” she said, addressing herself as she always did when trying to buck up some courage, “we’re not in Kansas anymore. Went to sleep in a bed with sheets in a house with a roof, woke up in some creepy-ass woods. Cool.”

Brown eyes skittered intelligently from stump to stone in search of anything useful. She tried to think back to eighth grade when she went to conservation camp and spent a week in the woods learning all kinds of useful outdoor tricks. Yet now, when she actually needed to remember exactly some of that stuff, all she could remember was that moss doesn’t really grow on the north side of trees, and some mushrooms glow at night, and…

She bit her lip. “Come on, Ariel, think.”

The sounds of the forest filled her ears again. She tried unsuccessfully to block it out, several times, before she finally tuned in to the sound of the brook. Another memory came back to her, not from the week at camp, but something her father once said.

“If you’re ever lost in the woods,” her dad had told her, adding kindling to the fire he had built, “find a river and follow it. It will lead to a lake, and where there’s a lake there’s people.”

She glanced around one more time and pushed herself to her feet, trying to ignore the way the shadows seemed distinct and dynamic. It wasn’t hard to image the patches of darkness drifting into the shape of a man, and under the circumstances she believed it was entirely possible. Waking up in a forest after falling asleep in a bed can do that to a person.

Ariel made her way to the stream, pushing branches out of the way and picking her path through the terrain that looked the least muddy in the moonlight, which didn’t leave a whole lot of ground to walk on. Eventually she caved and bent to strip her socks off her feet. No use getting them wet and catching gangrene or something. The last thing she needed was to have to bash her foot off with a rock because it was rotting away while still attached. She’d rather feel the squelch of mud between her naked toes than walk with wet socks anyway. Besides, her dad always said wet socks were one of the most dangerous aspects of camping.

She rolled her pajama pants up to her knees, frowning when she realized they wouldn’t stay up. She looked around for signs of life.

“Hello?” she called out, hoping the noise wouldn’t attract any beasts. “Anyone there?”

No answer.

“Hello?” she tried again, louder. “Hello?” This time a yell.

No answer.

Ariel sighed and pulled her pants off to keep them from dragging in the mud. Without knowing how long she’d be stuck tramping through the mud in moonlit woods, she figured it’d be better to go tramping around in her panties rather than risk ruining the only clothes she had. She’d thank herself later if it got cold and she wanted dry pants to sleep in. While not warm, the woods weren’t cold either, and she knew wet and dirty pants wouldn’t do her any good anyway. She wrapped them around her waist, using the legs as ties to hold them there, and pulled the main part of the pants up through the legs to form a pouch to hold her socks. Then she set off.

It only took her a few minutes to find the stream, thank god, because any longer and she probably would have gone mad. As it was, by the time she reached the stream she was already cold, and her feet were sore, and tears were pricking at the corners of her eyes. So she did what any rational nineteen year old girl would do. She picked out a nice big rock on the bank of the stream, and sat down and had a nice cry.

I mean, what was the poor thing supposed to do? She falls asleep in her own, comfortable, down-insulated blankets and wakes up in some godforsaken woods only to end up sitting by a river in her undies. Cut her some slack.

The water ran fast and clear by her feet, while her mouth ran warm and dry. Somewhere between really wanting to immerse her face in the water and convincing herself that it would only make her sick to her stomach like the last time she drank unpurified water from a river, she stopped crying and straightened up. She followed the path of the water first with her eyes, and then with her feet.

After slipping a few times and eventually scraping her knee on a rock she decided the side of the stream was not an adequate path and ventured a little ways into the woods, keeping the water within sight as she adventured downstream.

The tears came and went, as did the anxiety, and her patches of confidence and song. It was during one of these brave bits that she heard the first unnatural sound.

It was low and guttural, and sounded like the warning call of some mildly terrifying beast. Needless to say, her pace quickened to a brisk jog, in time with her heart beat.

Right as she started to slow she heard it again, louder and closer, almost as if it were in her ear. She felt like prey. The feeling only intensified the more time passed, and to her horror, the faster she moved.

She broke into a dead sprint heedless of the way the mushy ground underneath her seemed to give way to sharp twigs and rocks.  The sound followed her, as low and guttural as before, only louder and meaner now. There was more of an edge to it and something more intelligent too. It sounded more…human.

Breathless, she slowed down and darted behind a tree, hoping she had evaded it.

The snapping of twigs behind the trunk told her she hadn’t.

She could hear its breathing now, deep and raspy as if blocked. And when its voice came out, it was heartless and…hungry.

“I can smell you,” it said. “I can smell the stink of your fear. I know where you’re hiding, little girl.”

Ariel just barely held back a gasp, fingers digging into the bark of the tree.

Its footsteps grew nearer, and despite her efforts the girl let out a small whimper.

The thing, whatever it was, laughed. The sound of footfall grew louder and seemed to multiply, as if there were more than one thing out there.

She took a deep breath in.

“I’ve got you.”

She ran for it, pushing herself away from the tree and further into the heart of the woods, leaping over fallen trees and broken stones in her scramble to get away. She paid no heed to the pine needles that buried themselves within the soles of her feet, and all but ignored the fact that she could barely breathe.

She could hear it chasing after her, the sounds of its panting breathing and heavy footsteps chasing after her like a demon.

Up ahead she could see a small clearing, a chance to finally put her jets to use. She was built for sprints like that, not hurtles like the logs and rocks cluttering the forest floor. She thought she could beat it. To where, she wasn’t sure…

She turned to look frantically behind her for it, whatever it was, and grew even more alarmed when she didn’t see it. She turned back around and screamed, finding herself face to face with…

Derek crouched and roared, throwing his hands to the side to display his claws, green eyes flashing bright blue in the light of the moon. His werewolf teeth practically glistened as he curled his lips back into a snarl and pushed her behind him.

In all of her grace, she tripped over her own feet and landed flat on her back into the clearing, staring up at the full moon overhead. Of course it’s a full moon.

She could hear footsteps coming from both sides, but nothing from the direction of the thing that chased her.

Derek turned to face her, and wow, the werewolf sideburns looked a hell of a lot less dumb in person. In real life they were actually kind of animalistic and terrifying. And dare she say hot?

Wait, real life? No, that was wrong. She was dreaming, right? Her heart felt like it jumped, the way it always did when she realized she was dreaming, the little tell-tale skip it gave right before she woke up.

“I’m dreaming,” she said, out loud.

Derek’s brow furrowed. “Where is it?” he asked, ignoring her statement.

A shadow peeled itself away from the edge of the forest. Derek’s attention snapped back to the woods and focused on the shadow, following it with his eyes as it emerged from the tree line in the shape of a dark shadow.

She breathed in deep and closed her eyes like she always did when she lucid dreamed. “I’m dreaming,” she said again, “and since this is a dream, the demon will vanish, and Stiles will be here. With Damon,” she added after a pause.

True to her words, the demon vanished. Only, unlike what she had commanded, it reappeared moments later, kneeling by her side in the grass.

She gasped and scrambled back a few inches. Her hands shook as she raised them up and counted. One, two, three…all ten fingers were there. She wove her fingers together and pressed her palms closed. Nothing strange happened the way it would if she were dreaming. 

The demon tilted its head. A laugh emerged from somewhere deep in its throat, and the now-soiled wrappings around its mouth were pulled up to reveal a set of tiny, sharp teeth. “This is as real as chaos and pain,” it spat, a black tongue rolling to annunciate each word.

Derek turned again and snarled. “Get away from her.”  

“Chaos cometh,” the demon hissed.

Ariel’s eyes flashed from the demon to Derek, and then to the blur of light at the edge of the field, followed by a distinct crack and then a fizzle. She turned to scramble away from the demon, only to find it gone.

The area of the blur was shrouded in smoke that was quickly clearing to reveal Allison, lowering the weapon she just fired.

Ariel gulped. 


End file.
